


Sugar Cookies

by Fates_Fan_Fics



Category: Sealed Fates
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Other, sugar cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fates_Fan_Fics/pseuds/Fates_Fan_Fics
Summary: You and Sylwynn make sugar cookies together.
Relationships: Sylwynn/Reader





	Sugar Cookies

The main group had picked me up along for a mission of their's only to take me back with them to their King and Castle.

I was (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). A new elite of the king. Some how. I hope my parents don't mind.

The castle was gigantic. I kept getting lost everytime we had a mission. This time, I had just wanted to to go to the garden but I ended up in the kitchen instead.

"Not again..." I huffed out. I just wanted to see the flowers they had. I head leaned against the door in defeat.

"Hey... are you okay?" I looked up to see Sylwynn, a firbolg who the group had also picked up. She was bending down and was a couple inches from my face. I flushed a bit.

"Oh yea! Sorry for barging in like that." I didn't quite look at her in the face. She always seemed really nice but I could never hang out with her. Either from being busy or nervous. "I was just trying to find my way to the garden."

She stands up and lends me a hand to get up. "Ah, well I can help you get there." I take her hand and stand. "Once I finished baking."

Sylwynn went back over to her little area, where she had just started mixing ingredients. "Ah. Why are you baking? Can't one of the servants do it?" I asked.

"Well, food always taste better when you make it yourself!" Sylwynn poured some milk into the bowl as she spoke. "Besides, everyone needs something nice after everything that's happened."

I nodded and made noise of agreement, then came up behind her to watch. She noticed me watching not too long after.

"You wanna help?" She held out a spoon to me. She gave me a smile and I backed up at bit, blushing a bit.

"Oh, I'm not very good at baking..." Her smiled softened. "More I've never tried..."

Sylwynn handed me the spoon. "That's fine, I can teach you!" She said with a smile.

Next thing I knew, I was mixing ingredients while Sylwynn prepared the oven for baking. I was having a little trouble getting the spoon to not get stuck when I felt a hand on mine.

I looked up and Sylwynn was helping me push the spoon around the bowl, I blushed at the contact. When she noticed the hand touching, she blushed and pulled her hand away.

"Oh! I didn't realize what I was doing!" She was a bright red some how." I-I-I'm sorry!"

"No, no, no, Sylwynn, you're fine. I needed help anyways." I pulled her hand back over and she helped me finish mixing the bowl.

We had enough for two pans so we had one each to work on. She said they were sugar cookies. I haven't tried them before by she said it was cookies with white sugar on top. Sometimes the sugar was died other colors.

"They're really tasty and sweet!" Sylwynn chirped, humming a tune afterward.

"Well they can't be as sweet as you." My face felt really hot once I realized what I had just said. I should really learn to think before I speak.

I looked up to her a saw her face bright red again. "Oh! Sorry... I shouldn't have-"

"No, no. You're fine." She gave me another comforting smile.

Once we finish, we put them in the oven and waited. We just talked and got to know eachother... it was quite nice. She's really nice.

Sylwynn stopped talking and went to check on the cookies. They smelled really good from our spot. She pulled them out and left them to cool on the counter.

While they were cooling I watched her grab a plate and two glasses from the cupboards. Once they were cool enough to touch she took two and poured milk into the glasses. Then she gave one of each to me.

"Thanks Sylwynn." I smile and bite into the cookie. They were really good for me having had helped. "They're really good, Syl!"

"Well I'd hope!" She started to pile the rest onto the plate. "I should give these to the others!"

"I'll join you." And like that, we left. We spent the day baking, talking, and delivering cookies. I'm so glad they took me here. Or I might have never met Sylwynn.

This was a good day.


End file.
